


Being Normal

by turnonmyheels



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fingerfucking, Frottage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2006 Written for All CW All The Time Kink/Cliche Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Normal

The problem began with Rachel Dunleavy. Until she walked into his office and told him that he had a brother--that _Clark_ was his brother--Lex could think of himself as normal. He may have been a bald, billionaire, meteor-mutant of the not-too-homicidal variety, but all things considered he was normal. He had left the taunting voices whispering “freak” at Excelsior and “pervert” in a highly specialized backroom in Amsterdam. He was normal.

He had an education, a job, a home. He had responsibilities. He had the same basic needs as everyone else: food, water, air, shelter. He had feelings, hopes, and dreams. They may have been on a grander scale than most--which was to be expected when one was raised on Tzu instead of Seuss. His money and appearance set him apart from the general population, but Lex took comfort in knowing that on a fundamental human level, he was normal.

It was normal to have fantasies about high school guys. Especially when they looked like Clark. Perfect dick-sucking lips, blush stained cheeks, teasing eyes, not to mention that he was built like a brick shit house (thank you Smallville for insinuating that phrase into the Luthor vernacular). Where was he? Oh yes, Rachel Dunleavy, Clark, and the concept of normal.

The fantasies were normal; they were only abnormal if he acted upon them. A quick, oft-repeated check of Kansas state law bolstered his resolve to not lay one finger on Clark before he turned eighteen _and_ graduated from high school. Not waiting until after graduation turned out to be the downfall of many who had not read the laws carefully.

In the meantime, Lex had Helen in Smallville, women and men in Metropolis, and fantasies of Clark no matter where he went. He thought of him every night before he fell asleep and every morning in the shower regardless of who was in his bed. Not exactly what he wanted, but sufficient to hold him for two more years.

Waiting for the object of your affections to come of age before acting on your fantasies was the moral, upstanding, law abiding thing to do. It was something to be proud of.

And he was proud of himself. Proud of being a moral, upstanding, law abiding citizen and for waiting. Proud of being normal.

That is, until Rachel Dunleavy ruined his carefully crafted normal façade by telling him that Clark was his brother. Before the second syllable was out of her mouth Lex was inappropriately hard. Hard enough he barely held the thread of the conversation because every fantasy he’d ever had about Clark suddenly began looping in his head.

Up until that moment, Lex considered himself as normal as a Luthor could be. But it wasn’t normal to want to fuck your brother. It wasn’t normal to get hard enough to hammer nails because the object of your fantasies was your brother. In fact, it was the most _ab_ normal situation he’d ever found himself in. Considering the kidnappings and head injuries he’d endured since arriving in Smallville that was saying a lot.

Lex picked up the bottle of Scotch on his office bar and then carefully set it back down again. Eleven a.m. was not the time for hard liquor, even if he did want to fuck his baby brother over the desk. Lex headed for the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. It was a small inconvenience to fill the kettle and wait for the water to boil; he leaned against the kitchen island and zoned out while staring at the kettle.

 _“Lex! I didn’t think I’d get to see you today.” Clark put the weekly produce delivery on the counter and stepped into Lex’s personal space._

 _Lex breathed in deeply, fresh boy-scent making him dizzy with lust, and slid his fingers into the waistband of Clark’s jeans. He pulled Clark closer and said, “The staff meeting at the plant let out early. I thought I’d surprise you.”_

 _“Lex, you know I can’t accept anything from you. My parents would kill me.” Clark’s bottom lip poked out far enough for Lex to catch with his teeth._

 _“Then you’d best not tell them.” Lex leaned forward and nipped Clark's lip. He maneuvered him against the kitchen counter, and a shift, press, and a shimmy later Lex had them positioned cock to cock, wool against denim, flannel brushing silk. He looked up into Clark’s eyes and rocked his hips._

 _Clark swallowed as his cheeks flushed. “Lex?” Rock, swivel, rock. “We shouldn’t do this here. Someone could walk in.” Swivel, rock, swivel._

 _“Are you saying no to your surprise, Clark?” Lex breathed the words against Clark’s lips never breaking eye contact. “Because if you don’t want it I’ll stop.” Easier said than done, but Lex could do it, do anything Clark wanted. Rock, swivel, rock. Lex released Clark’s hips and gripped the countertop behind him for leverage. He pressed up, then in. Swivel, rock, up, in._

 _“N-no. Don't stop.” Clark gasped._

 _“Nev-.”_

The whistling of the teakettle ripped Lex from his favorite kitchen fantasy he blinked a couple of times to clear his head. He’d spent the past five minutes daydreaming about frotting his brother in the kitchen. Everything he thought he knew about himself was destroyed in one sentence: “Clark Kent is your brother.” Lex turned off the stove and headed for the garage. Clearly tea was not going to take his mind off this. Perhaps work would.

* * *

An impromptu factory inspection and two conference calls later, Gabe Sullivan knocked on the door. “Lex? If you have time I’d like to go over the employee evaluations with you.”

What could be less erotic than giving people raises? “Of course, Gabe. Please have a seat.”

“We’ve got twenty-one candidates for promotion, raises, or bonuses, and seven who need to be written up or let go.” Gabe opened the first file on the stack. “Rick Johnson hasn’t met his deadlines or goals for the past couple of months. I’d like to let him go, but we don’t need our Unemployment Rating to increase so I thought --”

 _Clark’s skin contrasted beautifully against the plum felt of the pool table. The muscles of his back flexed and rippled each time he shifted his hips, pressing up and back, desperate for Lex's touch. Lex licked along Clark's spine before sinking his teeth into the nape of his neck. “What’s the hurry, Clark? We have all afternoon.”_

 _“Lex. Please.” Clark’s voice was ragged as he pushed back again trying to get more._

 _“You’re always in such a rush, Clark. I think you need to be reminded that getting there is half the fun.” Lex spread his fingers inside Clark and twisted them before pulling out slowly. He circled Clark’s opening then eased back inside, this time with three fingers._

 _“Lex! P-please.”_

 _“Please what, Clark?” Lex pressed his forehead against the plane of Clark’s shoulder as he pushed his fingers in as far as possible; he twisted up to hit the little bundle of nerves and slowly pulled his fingers all the way out before sliding back in._

 _“I’m ready, Lex.” Clark panted and spread his legs further apart, canting his hips back and up, desperate for more._

 _“Ready for what?” There was nothing he loved more than having Clark beg him--his gaspy breaths, the hitching whines. Lex had all the sex, money, drugs, and power in the world at his beck and call but this was what brought him to his knees. Clark. His._

 _“For you to, oh god – fuck me.”_

 _Lex slid his pinky in with the other fingers, slow and easy. “I am fucking you, Clark.” He worked in and out, never speeding up, always twisting his fingers before spreading them just a little, and pulling them out to circle even slower and then pressing inside again._

 _“Lex.” Clark begged and clawed at the felt beneath his fingers. “Please.”_

 _“Shh, Clark, it’s okay.” Lex opened his mouth and tongued Clark’s sweat-slicked skin. “I love fucking you like this. One finger at a time. Opening you up. Spreading you wide.” Lex picked up the pace, moving in and out more quickly, no longer pausing to tease. Fucking faster and deeper, with a precision that drove Clark insane. “I’m going to make you come like this.”_

 _“Oh god, L -.”_

“ - ex?”

Lex blinked and stared blankly at the man in front of him before clearing his throat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I asked what you thought about my recommendations.”

“I think all your suggestions are perfectly sound, Gabe.” Lex signed the documents on his desk with a flourish. He had no idea at all what he had authorized, but he smiled and asked Gabe to close the door on his way out. Clark was his brother. These fantasies were not normal. They were perverted and freakish just like him. Despite everything he had done to change, to be nicer, better, to be _normal_ he had failed. He was an incestuous, perverted freak.

Lex pulled an overcoat out of his closet to cover his erection, grabbed his keys, and headed out to face his problem in person. He’d see what Clark thought about their new relationship. Maybe it would be better to be brothers than friends turned lovers.

* * *

“As cool as that would be Lex, we're not.” Clark’s words echoed in Lex’s ears as he left the Kent farm. Clark’s absolute certainty that they were not brothers reassured him and disappointed him at the same time. Reassurance that he wasn’t an incestuous, perverted, freak and disappointment because what was so wrong about being a Lu--never mind.

Lex downshifted into third as he approached a curve then eased back into fourth before accelerating out of it. The gearshift, as always, felt solid and reassuring in his hand. He grinned and gave the engine a little more gas. Then he shifted into fifth. Neither work nor seeing Clark in person had distracted him from his thoughts, but driving never failed him as an escape mechanism. Lex decided to take the long way home and checked the rearview mirror just in time to see the roof of the Kent's barn disappear from view.

Smallville roads were straighter than he preferred, but if you knew the backroads well enough you could stretch the drive from ten minutes to twenty at 85 mph. The Ferrari's engine purred, lulling him as it always did; he shifted down into third on a straight stretch to pick up speed, maxing out at 135 before he had to back off for the next curve.

Yes. Driving was exactly what he needed.

 _“Clark!” Lex took his eyes off the road long enough to bat Clark’s hands away from his zipper. “I’m trying to drive here.”_

 _“And you need both hands on the wheel. So why don’t you let me help you with this?” Clark’s hand cupped Lex and squeezed._

 _“Clark, if you would leave it alone for more than ten seconds I wouldn’t need any help.”_

 _“Where’s the fun in that?” Clark had his pants open in a flash and ducked his head to whisper against his flesh. “Be careful, Lex. I can’t save your life if I die with you.” He swirled his tongue around the tip and then swallowed Lex down._

 _Lex gripped the steering wheel, eased off the gas, and tried not to kill them both. Clark’s mouth was so hot, so wet, and his throat –_ Jesus _– natural born cocksucker. “Fuck!” Lex moaned when Clark started to hum. Lex pushed in the brake and clutch as he arched his hips up and fucked into Clark’s throat. He brought the Ferrari to a smooth stop in front of the castle the instant he -_

“Lex? Is everything all right?”

Lex whipped his head to the side to see Martha Kent tapping on his window. He smiled and nodded, turned the car off and climbed out of the Ferrari. He had no recollection of the drive from the Kent Farm to the castle. Not good, not good at all. Something had to give. “Everything is fine, Mrs. Kent, why do you ask?”

“You’ve been sitting here for quite a while, Lex.” Martha was giving him one of those motherly looks. He raised his eyes to hers and for a paranoid moment was sure she could see exactly what he wanted. Her baby boy, spread open, available, whenever, wherever. Martha smiled at him and Lex shuffled his feet, feeling exposed and vulnerable in front of Martha. It made his blood boil.

Damn the Kents. Damn them for adopting Clark and not giving birth to him themselves. Damn Jonathan for recognizing him for the perverted freak he was. Damn Martha for working for his father. And damn Clark for being his brother. For that matter damn his father for cheating on his mother and putting him in this predicament in the first place.

Lex gave Martha his smallest smile and tilted his head toward the castle. “Just preparing myself for the ritual daily bashing.” It was petty and he knew it. Martha Kent was the most unfailingly polite person he had ever met. “Believe me, Mrs. Kent, there’s nothing quite like my father’s love.” Martha’s eyes widened at his rudeness but Lex refused to acknowledge it and went inside.

He couldn’t go on like this much longer. If he didn't focus he was going to end up killing himself in a car accident, giving someone a bonus they didn’t deserve, or worse--he was going to fuck his baby brother before he even had a chance to turn eighteen and graduate from high school.

* * *

Lex leaned against the wall and admired the view of Clark leaning over the pool table to line up his shot. It was a wonderful day. His father was in Metropolis; he hadn’t been kidnapped or hit his head in four whole days. He was enjoying a lovely, _normal_ , afternoon with his best friend.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Lex.” Clark lined up a shot, aiming the yellow ball at the corner pocket. “I hope you’re not too disappointed that we’re not related.” He sank the shot and tried for the blue in the side pocket, dropping it in with ease.

“On the contrary. It works out for the best that we aren’t related. I would hate for you to be tainted with the Luthor genes.” Lex crossed to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water. For the first time since the Dunleavy debacle he could enjoy Clark’s company, without feeling like a perverted, incestuous freak. “I can’t say I believe my Father's story about Lucas dying when he was a baby. I have people looking into it.”

Clark smiled as he dropped the 8-ball in the right corner pocket and started racking the balls for another game pausing long enough to meet Lex’s eyes. “I hope it works out the way you want it to, Lex.”

“So do I, Clark. So do I.”

* * *

Lex sprawled out naked on the couch in his secret room. Clark’s room. He stared at the lifesize photo on the wall and let his favorite fantasy play itself out.

 _“Strip and bend over the desk, Clark.” He loved it when Clark didn’t hesitate, didn’t ask questions, but simply obeyed._

 _Lex dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Clark’s ass. He nuzzled his nose in the crack and breathed deeply before thumbing his cheeks apart and admiring his goal. “Lex, please don’t torture me,” Clark begged before resting his head in his arms._

 _“I’d never torture you, Clark.” He breathed the words against Clark’s crinkled flesh before kissing it. The muscle twitched beneath his lips; Lex smiled and used his tongue. There was nothing carnal on this earth that Lex had not tried at least three times, and none of it compared to this._

 _The taste of Clark under his tongue, heady and strong. His flesh softening, opening, letting Lex--only Lex--inside._

 _He never closed his eyes when rimming Clark. He watched to see the flush creep over skin, sweat puddle in the curves of his body, muscles ripple as he writhed on Lex’s tongue. He pushed inside as far as he could, fucked in and out, sucked and swallowed, devouring everything Clark had to give. Lex snaked his arms around to stroke Clark, one hand pumping slowly, the other cupped around the head of his cock._

 _“Oh god, Lex!”_

“Clark!” Lex stared into the eyes in the photograph as he came. One day, Lex was sure he would shout Clark’s name as he came and Helen or whoever would be furious. Of course, shouting out someone other than your partner’s name in bed was a normal thing, right?

Pleased with his return to normalcy, Lex put on his robe, looked around the room devoted to Clark one more time, locked the door behind him, and went to bed.


End file.
